Frostvale
Frostvale is a Empire village located north of Duskridge. The residents of Frostvale are protected by the garrison in Pinewall from major threats, but their location makes them susceptible to animal and goblin attacks originating from Duskridge and the surrounding forest. The village is built on an island, and its two bridges can be barricaded against intrusion. Residents of Frostvale Most residents make a living as hunters, craftsmen, or fishermen. In recent years, though, the currents from Bloodmire Isle have turned sour, and most of the fishermen have moved elsewhere. * Grakverk Hawkdust (M), the brewer ** Children: Sven (M, 12) and Klethi (F, 8) ** Wife (F): Hamphie, the clothier by goblin tribes in the Duskridge * Waldo Sandon (M), the tanner ** Dog: Willie (brown) * Vilnus Brightmire (M), the leatherworker * Severus Grundmeir (M), the hunter ** Brother: Quincy Grundmeir, the drunk ** Daughter: Idrya Grundmeir (F, 28), musician and idol * Burri Windmire (F), the mayor ** Husband: Ulrich Windmire (M), retired fisherman ** Father: Yedrik Windmire (M), undertaker and priest ** Daughter: Winnie Windmire (F, 17), barmaid *** Secretly dating Gorsorg * Darthril Skullhammer (dwarf, M), the blacksmith ** Apprentice: Ormek Visengard (M), smithhand *** Enthusiastic about opening his own forge in Winterglen * Yurfur Klingtig (Orc, M), the hunter ** Children: Gosorg (Orc, M, 16), the chef Major Buildings in Frostvale The buildings in Frostvale are worn and dilapidated. Built long ago, before the foundation of the Empire, the town has fallen into near disarray, being kept together by the improvised efforts of the village's few craftsmen. * The Smoldering Undertaker (Pub): ** Run by Grakverk Hawkdust ** Employs Gosorg as chef *Scoured Forge (smithy) **Run by Darthil, apprenticed by Quincy *The Rampant Sling (leather shop) Quests * Ulrich wants you to collect samples of the fish that come through the currents from Bloodmire Isle. He suspects something fishy is happening there which is interfering with the fishing prospects in Frostvale, and hopes some samples will reveal some of the details. * Grakverk needs someone to rescue his wife Hamphie from goblin tribes. * Darthril's tools (a dwarven hammer, a curved knife, tongs, and a bellows) have been stolen, and so the smithy has been inoperable. Perhaps someone in the town has seen something? Ormek took the tools to open a forge in Winterglen with Waldo. ** Ormek claims the tools were taken by goblins, who are camped out in the forest north of Duskridge and west of Frostvale. ** Waldo is weak-willed, and nervous. Vilnus is angry and aggressive. *** If pressed while alone, Waldo will reveal that Ormek stole the tools. ** Quincy saw Ormek steal the tools. If bribed with booze, will reveal that Ormek stole them. * Burri Windmire seeks your help. The captain at Pinewall, Heimrock Valleybreaker, has been pressuring the residents of Frostvale to pay protection fees. She wants you to convince Heimrock to leave the villagers be. * Burri Windmire believes that her daughter Winnie is sneaking out in the night and consorting with witches south of Fjordheim. She wants you to find out what her daughter is up to, and put a stop to it. ** Winnie is just meeting with Gosorg to make out under the bridge. *** If Burri discovers this, she starts a feud with Yurfur, causing Yurfur to move to Qn to pursue better hunting with the Orcs. * If met and talked to before engaging Waldo about tools, Vilnus will tell you that Ignacio Brightmire, his brother, left town unexplained two weeks ago. Very concerned about his brother. * Severus Grundmeir is concerned about his daugher, Idrya. She has been kidnapped by Kobold gangs twice in the last month, but the last adventurer he hired to rescue her failed to return. He seeks information about her whereabouts. "She would have been wearing a pink dress, with a distinctive ravenclaw necklace that I gave her as a child."